Childhood Of A Hero
by SAVIOR OF HYRULE
Summary: The afterwords of Ocarina of time.Zelink R&R Please review.PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone it's me, SAVIOR OF HYRULE! this is the first chapter of my first fanfiction. Allright any OoT(ocarina of time:)players know the last scene after the credits where Link sees Zelda in her court yard. Well this is where the story starts.R&R please! In the review tell me some suggestions. Hope you like it.**

**I stood there in the courtyard awaiting Zeldas reaction.**

** "Link...Thank you!"She said teary eyed. My heart started to**

** beat in time with hers...I think."Link?Would you like to...um**

** go to Lon lon ranch with me?" "I'd love to!"I imedietly **

** said trying hard not to sound to eager.**

**"Great! Met me in the castle in 30 minuets!" zelda said**

**awfuly pleased****.**

I stood in the castle town waiting for it hit me.

MALON!

**So you like? I know it's short:) Remember R&R**.

**Kay, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys like 1st chapter? well heres chapter 2.**

"Link! I'm back!" My mouth almost droped.

"Oh my gosh she looks so beutiful!" I thought, but instead I said "WOW you look amazing!"

"Thank you!" Zelda said giggling. "Come on let's go!" She said egarly.

As we walked hand in hand I thought "Drat, what's Malon going to think?"I was scared out of my mind

.As we arived at lon lon ranch I was kinda disapointed the only person there was Malon.

"h...hi Malon um..."I stutterd

"Hi link! Oh. You brang her? Link can I talk to you in private please?" She seemed upset.

She grabed me by the collar and took me into the storage barn. "Listen fariy boy,don't you try anything funny!" She was enraged.

"wha... what do you mean?"

"You better not make goo goo eyes at her over a glass of lon lon milk!You may not have noticed but I had the biggest crush on you since I taught you that song!"

I started to blush. "Oh yeah well what would you do if I kissed Zelda right in front of your face!"

"then...then I don't know!" She mumbled as she started to cry.

Darn I never wanted her to cry! I didn't know what to do. So I just left.

"So Link what was that all about?" Zelda asked. " I'll tell you later."

Then Talon arived. "Hey Link, Zelda. Oh Link can I talk to you in private?" Drat can I get one minute alone with Zelda!

" Link, Zelda's nice gal right?" Talon asked.

"Yeah." I said dreamy eyed.

"So when your older... you want to have Zelda's baby huh ?"

"Yeah... **WAIT...NO!** why would you ask that! I'm only 11!" I shouted embarassed.

I rushed back over to Zelda.

"Come on Zelda let's go over to the milk bar. I heard the bartender Ingo dosen't ask stupid questions."

I put my arm around her left to go to the milk bar.

**Thank you **_Thoren Quill _** for being the 1st review for my first 3 will be out soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As me and Zelda walked into the milk bar i saw Malon. "Aw crap!"I said "What is it Link ?" Zelda asked."Malon, you see she's on my case, so...yeah ,I'll tell you later."

" Link..." Malon mumbled. "**NO! YOU CAN NOT TALK ME IN PRIVATE!" **I said a littlle louder than it needed to be.

"Link,let's just ignore everyone but each other." Zelda suggested.

"Yeah, that would be nice." I calmly said. We walked to a table in the corner of the room.

On our way Zelda taped me on my shoulder. "Link... I have to ask you something." She leaned in closer. " Do you like me? "

" Of course I do." I told her. "No I mean more than a friend." She was one inch close to my face. "Yes." I say with out hesatation. Then she kissed me on the cheek.

Then Malon came to me. "Um Malon did you... just... see that?"

Me and Zelda were blushing. "Zelda can I talk to you ?" Malon asked calmly. As they waled away from me, I followed. What can I say, I like to evesdrop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey,listen,* guys in chapter 3 i had some Errors. Thats why it was off the site for a bit. It's back on now because the problem has been fixed. Due to some helpful advice from Cleoarrow I will no longer have that problem.I'v gotten some stuff in the reviews saying "Fix the spelling."People i do not have a spell check so do not expect perfect spelling. I hope you guys enjoy chapter 4.**

I listend carefully to what Zelda and Malon were saying.

"Listen princess back of my man or boy or... whatever!"

"Your boy? Link likes me not you!" Zelda yelled.

" Excuse me ladies or should I say Malon, I don't like you THAT way.I like you as a friend. I like Zelda THAT way. So get that through your ocarina sized brain." I said not regreting anything I said.

Malon ran off crying.

"Ingo can you get us two Lon Lon milks to go." I called out.

At the speed of light Ingo got us our dinks. I fliped him a blue rupee as he gave me and Zelda our drinks.

As we walked out of the ranch I asked Zelda. "Do you want to go fishing ?"

"Of course,I'd go any where with you Link!"

Pleased with this remark, we walked off to Lake Hylia.

**I know my chapters will be short. That's why there will be,about 20 or more chapters.P.s ocarinas are small. *I started out with the most annoying phrase ever!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

" I... almost...got...it!"I was strugling to try to catch a fish.

"C,mon Link you got it" Zelda encourged.

"Whoa!" I finaly caught the fish. "Ha yes, it's a big one."

"Alright let's see how much he wheighs."

The man put my fish on the scale.

"Oh about...7 did pretty good, me,boy."

After Zelda tried, we saw it was almost sundown.

"Hey Zelda,I had a great time today, how about you?"

As we sat down on the grass by the lake she gave me a answer.

"Oh Link I had fun to."

We watched the sun set.

"Link what was it that Talon talked to you about?"

"He asked a ridiculos qeustion."I said leaveing out the haveing her baby part.

"Which was... what?"She asked

Doing some quick thinking I said "He asked me what I had for breakfast. He wanted to make sure I didn't grow up to be a fat,lazy,good for nothing husband to my wife."

" I have another qustion. Who do you want your wife?"

"Um...I don't know."This is the only time I ever lied to truth is, I'd like her to be my wife in the future.

"Well I'll give you some hints to try to find out who I want my husband to be. He lives in the Kokiri forest,wears a green hat, and he's right by my side." She looked right at me.

"Well let me gusse is it..." I was silenced by a kiss on my cheek.

My eyes widend when I looked back at her.

"It's you silly." She simply replied.

**Okay guys the next few chapters will take place when Link and Zelda are both 15. Just wanted you guys to know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys this chapter takes place when Link and Zelda are 15. Just keep that in mind. Also I'm trying to make my chapters longer. Enjoy!**

Life is since I moved in with Zelda, things have been great. I have no more worries of geting a royal beating from Zeldas dad for makeing contact with Zelda since he grew quite fond of me. He treats me like the son he never had. Plus he finaly acepted the fact me and Zelda are dateing.

Today was Zeldas fiftenth birth day. I'm older than her by a year (15). And today were the same age.

Last week me and Zelda went over her birth day wish list and it seems every thing she wanted are things we could do together. For example, she wanted boots like mine so we could hike through the woods without her dad scolding her for ruining her best shoes.(Zelda has always been a tom boy ,so she never cared about her looks or anything like that.)

Also she wanted a new ocarina because the ocarina of time was now locked in a chest in her dads room and she always wanted to play a duet.

I went into the court yard late for her party because Zelda told me I could sleep in so she could help her dad set up the party.

"Link you woke up!" I was greeted with a hug. She was wearing a blue dress with her bangs curled.

I blushed at the fact she huged me.

Sure I cuddle up by the fire with her on cold nights but some times I can't help but blush when she kisses my cheek or hugs me.

I was shocked that Malon was there. I thought she would still heart broken after what happend four years ago.

Zelda saw my confused face and answered me.

" It's least I could do to make up for what hapend years ago."

I simply replied with a nod as Zelda guied me to the food table.

There was a wide variaty of foods including pork rinds,grilled cuco , a salad bowl, and my mouth almost waterd at the sight of the cream puff cake.

" I made sure the cake was a combanation of our two favorite desearts : mine being cake and yours being cream puffs. Looks yummy huh ?"

"Yes." I said looking like a hypnotized cuco.

After me and Zelda ate our food, we played horse game was interupted by a was time for the cake.

"For she's a jolly good fellow,for she's a jolly good fellow,for she's a jolly good felloooowww! Who nobody can deny!"

We sang. But every one was silent when the "Who nobody can deny" part execpt me, makeing me look like a fool.

When the cake was served I found a seat by Zelda and her father.

I scooped a pice of cream puff cake into my mouth.I savored every bit of that tiny morsle.

"So Link do you like the cake ?" Zelda asked.

"It's great!" I said with my mouth I saw some thing that almost made my choke. "HOLY MOTHER OF FARORE!" I yelled.

**Clif hanger! BEWARE THE WRATH OF THE CLIF HANGER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**THE WRATH OF THE CLIF HANGER HAS ENDED.**

It was a tornado,big as Jabu Jabu times two-hundred.

Everyone shouted in terror,and was running fo they're Zelda just stood there,frozen in terror. The stong gusts hurled me and Zelda against the wall. Then, as if things coulden't get worse,the shard of a plate skimmed Zelda's forehead.

I picked up Zelda bridal style and ran twords the nearest place of shelter. Once we got in, I held on to Zelda for dear life. Then I placed her in my lap. Then I checked her wound.

"Is it bleeding ? " Zelda qustioned.

"A little." I replied. I took of of my hat,turned it inside out and started to wipe away the Zelda stoped my hand.

"Link, don't ruin your hat." She realesed my hand.

"Don't worry it's the blood on this hat that makes it more valuable to me." I said wipeing away the blood.

Then Zelda started crying

"Zelda, why are you crying?" I asked.

"W...were not going to make it."Zelda murmmerd.

"Yes we are!" I said a little sharply.

I started to stroke her cheek, wiping away the tears with the one hand,and ran my fingers through her hair slowly with the other. I was trying to calm her down. Zelda must have known I was,because she closed the gap between us and thanked me with a kiss on my lips. Gradually acepting that kiss, I kissed her back. And whisperd.

"We are going to make it."

Still teary eyed, she flung her arms around me and kissed my forehead.

Then everything went black.

I woke up, hearing the sound of Zelda's voice.

"Oh,Link I was afraid you'd never wake up!" She wraped her arms around my waist and burried her head in my torso.

I was on a bed.

"Ugg... what happend?" I I noticed a bandage wraped around her head. Then I realized I was at the castle town Clinic.

"You blacked out when we were in the shelter. So when the tornado stoped I carried you to the Clinc." Zelda explaiend. "You were out for almost six days."

"Did the tornado hit the town?" I asked.

"Luckully it didn't. Oh, Link I got you something." She pulled out a she placed it on my lap.

I pulled out the items out of the basket. Then at the bottem I found my hat and a card. I placed my hat on my lap, and then read the letter.

Link,

Will you go out to dinner with me ? Since the birthday party was a wreck, I thought that we should go out to a nice dinner.

Zelda.

"Ofcourse!"I replied. Then I put my hat on Zelda jokingly. We had a good laugh and then she put my hat on me and kissed my cheek.

"Link, when you were out, I noticed something about the tornado. It wasn't a normal a normal tornado. It was light blue instead of white. And It just circeled the area. Pretty strange huh?"

It was strange.

"Let's investagate when I recover,and your wound heals." I replied.

**So I'd like to ask you guys something. Please review, it would really help. If I get 10 rewiews for my story, I'll do something cool for the reviewers.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok guys thanks for coming this far. If by chapter 10 I get ten reviews, I'll celabrate by writing a preview of my new story (All I'll say for now it's not Legend of Zelda.:O).Now if your not used to colorful dialog exit to your nearest back arrow and don't let the space bar hit you on your way out.(Ow, it still hurts) Link will say some pretty harsh stuff. Why? Because is a troll. :)**

I have finally gotten better since the tornado hit the the castle was basicily destroyed we had no were to go. Zelda's Father is still in a coma so Zelda has been pretty down. Every day I try to comfort Zelda, but almost nothing will work. The Clinic owner has gone out of his way to take care of us till we find some where to live till the castle is rebuilt. I woke up today with a good fealing that Zelda's Father will wake up.I turn around in my bed so i face Zelda's bed.

"Zelda." I whisperd."Zelda are you awake?"I heard a soft groan.

"Yes,Link."Zelda said yawning.

"I have a fealing that your dad will snap out of his coma,it came to me in a dream."I said.

Zelda sits up on her bed."You think so?" She said with a hopeful tone.

"There's only one way to find out." Me and Zelda race down the hall in our . We finaly reached her Father's room. To our suprise we found her Father sitting upon the bed.

I saw the grin spread across Zelda's face and nudged her to go hug him.

"Father!" Zelda ran twords her Father.

"My,my Zelda,Link how long have I been out?"Her Father said concerned.

"About a week and five days,why do you ask?" I say.

"A WEEK AND FIVE DAYS! THE CASTLE TOWN BALL IS THREE DAYS FROM NOW!"

Me and Zelda forgot. Every five years theres a ball a week and eight days after Zeldas Birthday. To go you must be 15 and bring a date.

"Don't sweat it Father every thing will be fine." Zelda said.

"Have you found a date for your first time attending?" Her Father asked.

"I hate to interupt but can I ask Zelda something in private?" I said.

Zelda walked twords me.

"Link what is it?"She asked.

I pulled her closer to me,looked into her deep, blue, and shining eyes. "Zelda I'd like to ask you something. Will you go to the ball with me?" I said as I looked deeper into her eyes.

"Oh,Link yes!"She embraced me in a hug and started to kiss me I acepted the kiss,but then I started to could tell because she felt my hot forehead aganist it can I have one kiss without me blushing!

She pulled started to blush to.

"Yes Father I have found my date,and he's the most perfect man on Earth!"She pulled me closer so our sholders touched.

Her Father looked at me and smiled.

"Hey,Zelda let's go see about those tornados!" I quickly replied with a nod.

**At the Mizumi lake side labrotory.**

We walked into to the small room filled with so many things.

"Hey,Doc we need some information on the currant tornados." I said.

The elderly docter looked very upset.

"Well...I started them..." He murmerd but got cut off.

I pinned the old man against the wall. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO DO, DAMNIT? GET EVERYONE KILLED? YOU MUST BE CRAZY!"

"Link!" I turned around."Link,stop I hate it when you get angry!"Zelda wimperd.

"I'm so sorry... I don't know what came over me."I walked twords Zelda,giveing her a hug of apology.

"Now how did you start these tornados?" I said as calmly as I could.

"Well you see I took some..."The elder was saying but I wasn't listening.

**30 minutes of a boring scince lectrue later.**

"Oh,I see."I we left I thought "Dang that was sooo boring!"

"Link?"Zelda aksed."I think we should find a place to stay other than the you have any suggestions?"

"Well,I thought about the Kokiri forest but..."I said with some uncertanty in my voice.

"Okay, how about there?"Zelda pleaded."I want to see were you grew ?"

"Okay."I agreed.

We arived at the Kokiri forest,and the first person we saw was was about the same as I remeberd.

"Hi Link! I'm so glad to see you!"She ran twords me embracing my legs witch could only mean her head was burried in my... my eyes widend.

"Um let's keep our ha...I mean heads to our selves." I said.

She moved away and realized two things. 1. were her head was. 2.I was with another started to blush.

"Oh...um... sorry about my head."She said with a sorrowful look on her she ran off.

I took Zelda's hand and her things and guieded her to my my suprise it was bigger then I rememberd.A young boy stood .

"Hey,Link and,ohh who's this fine lady we have here?" Mido walked twords Zelda and took her hand.I saw him lean into Zelda's hand,but I stopped him before he kissed it.

"Um Mido this is Zelda and she's my girlfriend."I stuttered.

"Oh well there's always Saria." Mido promtly said.

"So Mido what did you do with house? it's so much bigger!" I asked.

"Oh, I took the librety to make it bigger."Mido said.

I took a look at the bed. It was alot bigger.

"Mido do you think we could get another bed,Zelda needs one.

A grin formed on Mido's face."Oh,I'm afraid the Village only alows one bed per house."Mido started to snicker.

I started to blush.I was not looking forword to sharing a bed with Zelda or changing in front of Zelda.

**That night.(Heh,heh oh boy.)**

We had a agreement that when one of us got up we'd have to get dressed without trying to wake up the person it was time for bed I had a major blush fest.

"Link, is anything wrong?"Zelda saw my blushed up face.

"Um yeah I'm just nevous."I simply replied.

"About what?"She aked.

"Uh nothing! Heh heh oh boy,let's just ma... I mean go to bed."

**Find out what happens next in chapter 9 of Childhood of a Hero! Oh boy,FULL SUPORT LINK! Aw crap.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I've got 8 reviews,and it's chapter 9. 2 more reviews. I know I'm a n00b at this. Mido will be a perv in this chapter just to let you guys know. Peace out.k bye.**

I got into bed,still blushing. I felt a stirring when Zelda's back touched mine."Oh Godesses help me!" I was stirring got worse,as her body faced mine. I thought I was about to explode. I burried my face into my pillow and pleaded, "Please make this night end soon!"

"Link? Is something wrong?"Zelda asked.

"Listen Zelda,I don't feel that comfortable sleeping in the same bed." I replied.

Before Zelda could answer we heard a soft laughter.I re-lit the candle and saw Mido and a young Kokiri boy.

"MIDO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"I shouted.

"Oh just nothing...heh,heh."Mido said uncontrollably giggling.

"Um Mido,right? Can you please leave me and Link alone?"

"Okay,I'll let you two "love birds" get back to swallowing each other!"Mido said.

He quickly left.

"So,where were we...oh yeah,Zelda..."I resumed. "I REALLY don't feel right sleeping in the same bed as you..." I was silenced by a kiss."Zelda,you do realize were only ?"

"Yes,I um..."Zelda responded. "How about we just cuddle...for a bit..."I silenced her.

"Zelda,you do know you don't have to ask...wait...cuddling in a BED! Uhh...that would seem to...sexuall...like I said,only fiffteen."

I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey,I need to do something really quick..." I said.

**ZELDA'S POINT OF VIEW.**

Well I've done it I made him feel uncomfortable. I feel awful. Me and my stupid brain! He's probablly off to a new house.

"I'll be back soon!" Link shouted from outside."Whatever you do DON'T look outside."

**BACK TO LINK'S P.O.V.**

As I walked to the Lost woods I pulled out my Ocarina and started to play Saria's song. When I got to the Lost woods I took the secret rout to the temple entrance. And sure enough,I saw Saria with Mido.

"Link...what brings you here?"Saria said.

"Uhhh...whats Mido doing here?" I asked.

"Uhhh...you see Mido and I are...well started..."

"Awwww,that's so cute! Wait why that Deku nut?" I questioned.

"Well, he was just SO engaging when he asked me if I could go to the Kokiri dance,I just had to say yes!" Saria huged Mido.

"Ha,your in love with a guy who still wet's the bed!"I laughed.

"HEY,SHUT UP! I DO NOT!" Mido yelled.

"Oh,I'm here to ask you someting,do you know were to get a tree?"

"Link! Don't be a scatter brain! Theres trees all around us!"Saria said giggling.

"No,I mean can I cut one down without the great Deku tree getting ticked off."

"Well...you can always get a dead tree."Saria explained.

"Okay thanks! I'll let you guy's get back to whatever you were doing."

I walked on out,and as I walked out,I saw a axe.I picked it up and looked for a dead tree.I found a good one and chopped it down.

"UH,DAMNIT WHY IS THIS TREE SO HEAVY!" I yelled. I started to sweat,I took off my tunic and tied it around my waist.I walked bare chested off into the night. When I finally got back to my house.I started to get to work. I was making a couch.

"LINK? Are you out there?" Zelda said as she was walking to the balcony.

Damnit,Zelda can't see me working on this couch...and half naked.

Zelda saw me,blushed,and went back inside.

As I countinued to work,I pricked my chest on the wood.

"Damnit." I softly said,hopeing not to draw any attention to myself.I wrapped a cloth around my quickly stained red,so I put another layer around the stained one.

Three hours later I finally the heck was I supposed to get this thing up I had an idea. I chopped it in half and brang it both halfs were in I put it back together with some ridiculously large nails.

I lay down on the couch and fall asleep,hopeing,Zelda doesn't wake up first.

**So if I get two more reviews I will write the first chapter of my new it won't be updated till I finsh this story.I'd like to thank reviewers:**

_**Thoren Quil,CleoArrow,and random asain guy**_

**I'd like to get a wider varriaty of reviewers,if you a member and read this...please review. Thanks again to the reviewers.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello,fellow readers.I got 12 reviews,nice. Next week be on the look out for the first chapter of my new story. On April 27th. Ok I'd like to send some shout outs.**

_**CleoArrow: **_**Thanks for agreeing that Mido is a toatal wind bag.**

_**random asain guy: **_**Yes I have a Wii and I have Brawl. Toon Link? Dude Toon Link sucks(No ofence:). I suggest you create an acount when you turn 13. Oh,I read stories off my little bro's 3DS to when he's on the computer.**

_**Linker723: **_**2 things you should know,one,Ruto= BAD STORY! Two,I'm thinking of putting Ruto in later chapters,but if she is in later chapters,she probably won't play a major role in the story,okay?**

**I really aknowlge the :) This chapter will be REALLY long. Oh,there will be a Hunger Games refrence's in this ,enjoy.**

I woke up to the sound of mockingbird's and cardinals. I got up and checked my wound that the wood had left me with. I slowly unwrapped the bandege's and saw a huge mark. I know how to treat a wound like this. I took some leafy herbs from my pouch and and chewed them up and put them on the wound. I felt instant relife. I put on my green tunic and my boots,got my bow,and headed outside. They don't have any places where you can eat in the Kokiri forest,so I had to hunt food. I went into the lost woods and went to find a hunting spot.

"Hhhheeellloo."A mystirious voice said.

I quickly drew my bow and turned around. It was Skull Kid.

"Heh,heh." Skull Kid chuckled.

"Skull Kid.."I sighed.

Then I got back to hunting. I had spoted a rabit. I drew my bow and aimed right at the rabit,and released the arrow. A perfect shot.

**Zelda's P.O.V.**

I sit up on the bed,thinking,"Wheres Link...oh yeah last night..."I burried my face down in the pilow and start to cry, "WHY DID LINK HAVE TO GO?" Then I suddenly stoped. What if he wasn't gone? Maybe he's out getting breakfeast. Then I felt stupid just cause I overacted. I spoted a couch with a note on it.

**Zelda,**

**I've left to go...**

I tossed the note on the ground not readinng anymore, Because I aready knew what it was,a break up letter. I lay on the bed face down,crying into the pilow. I smelled something delectable and mouth watering. Forgeting the smell I countinued to cry. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Zelda? Why are you crying?" Link said.

I looked up and saw Link's face. He was carrying two bowls.

"I...thought you left?" I murmerd.

Link laughed a little,"Didn't you read the note? It said I was going to go into the woods and hunt breakfeast. Anyway why would I leave the most beutiful,caring girl I know?" Link's smile melted away my negetive emotions. He put the bowls down and gave me a hug and a kiss. I gradually accepted. Tears of joy ran down my smiling face. I was stupid not read the rest of the note.

"So how about we have some stew."I said.

"How did you know?"Link said with a grin.

**Back to Link's P.O.V.**

After I ate,I realized something.

"Zelda,I just realized something. The castle town Ball is four days from now."I stated.

"Oh,right,Link when can we go to castle town? We need to get your tuxedo and my dress. I know you may think I'm crazy caring about our looks but you know it's a special occasion."

"We can go after I take care of some personal businous." I replied.

I finished washing our bowls and headed out.

**At Mido's house.**

"What do you want?" Mido said in a grumpy tone.

I grabed Mido by the coller and scolded him.

"Listen Mido,I don't want you to continue being a complete perv!" I said,trying so hard not to punch him.

"Okay,I'll continue!" Mido said in sly tone.

"MIDO!" I yelled. I put him down and left.

**In castle town.**

We walked into the entrence and all the people were a buzz. We looked around for some clothese shops.

We walked into the store.

I studied some of the tuxedos,while Zelda looked at some dress's. I decided on a dark green one with a light green bow tie. I went into the changing room,put on the tuxedo,and looked in the mirror.

"Wow I look great." I said to myself.

"Yeah you do." A voice said that made me blush.

"Zelda!" I turned around. She had her dress on. It was a darker shade of baby blue with ribbons hanging of the sides."Wow!"Is all I could say.

Then realizing she was in the same changing room made me feel Zelda I took of my hat,revealing my long hair.I spit on my hands and brushed my bangs out of my eyes. I had to admit I did look pretty stuning.

I turned around to Zelda.

"Hey,Zelda can you please leave I'm going to change now." I left. I took of the tuxedo and messesd my hair up so it looked like it did before.

Me and Zelda went up to the counter and payed a whopping 200 ruppes...each.

We left the store and got on our horse's and went back to the Kokiri forest.

**Sorry guy's not as long as I wanted it. The next chapter will be WAY longer.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guy's,SAVIOR OF HYRULE here. I'm SO sorry for a darker chapter. This chapter will have some darker theme's,like murder and suicide. There will be freqent use of the word b*** the new chapter/story is on some heavy hiadus. So it may not be out for a while sorry. There is one particular review i want to point out.**

_**ZomBIEKAI:**_** Wow thanks so much. Just wow,I'm touched.**

**Oh and if any of you LOVE Malon please leave,beacuse I don't want any reviews saying "YOU...I HATE YOU!" Enjoy.**

I walked into our house and put the sacks in a wardrobe. I lazily leaped onto the bed and decided to take a nap. But Zelda lifted me up by the hems of my tunic.

"What?"I said in a tired tone.

"Link...In castle town...I heard some rumors. Rumor has it,the night before the Ball...there's a assassination atempt on the queen or princess of Hyrule."Zelda said,worried.

"I...I don't know what to say...that sounds awful. Don't worry I'll pretect you."I said."How about we take a nap to get our minds off the subject."

I lay on the bed and Zelda lay by me.I put my arm around her and drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up Zelda wasn't there. I found a note besides me.

**Link,**

**Good news! The castle is rebuilt! When you were sleeping I couldn't help but go check out how contruction was going. Those workers really work fast! By the time you read this I will be with Saria. She wanted to see me.**

**Love,**

**Zelda**

I walked out the door and checked to see if Saria was at her house with Zelda. To my suprise they were ran twords me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey,Zelda what did Saria want to tell you?"I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it,lets pack."Zelda replied.

Zelda seemed in a hurry to pack up to go back to the castle.

"Zelda,what did you guy's talk about?"I asked.

Zelda ignored me as we left.

**In the castle/3 day's later.**

It was the night before the Ball and I was exited and nerveous. Me and Zelda got all dressed up for the Pre-Ball took a carrige to Lon Lon Ranch,were we would eat.

"Zelda,you seem REALLY this have to do with the assassanation atempt?Well don't worry I've got your back."

Zelda replied with a smile.

As we entered the ranch I saw alot of good food. There were Cuco selects,corned beef,patato leek soup and ofcourse...creampuffs. I got my food and sat down next to ,Zelda,Darunia and a Zora talked about politics,fishing and strange encounters with the Hyrule I bit into a creampuff a flaming arrow zoomed and hit a tree causing a must be it...the assassanation screamed in horror as a arrow came,flying from an archers bow.

"Get down everyone!" I shouted. But it was to late an arrow hit a Zora and most importantly... arrow hit her in the shoulder went on impulse I took the knives hidden in my cuff. I ran twords the archer.I climbed up the silo and was face to face with the blood thristy assassin. He was waring a dark cloke with a mask and the hood up.

"You bastard! You harmed Zelda! Therefore I shall bring you down." I tried to stab him but he blocked it with his bow. I cut the bow string leaving him defenceless. I slit his leg and progressed up his was covered in blood and the only parts I didn't cut was his neck and his face. He was going to die for sure. Before I delivered the fatel blow,I un masked the assassin.

"MALON!"I yelled."Why? Why would you..."I stuterd.

"That b***h had you all to her self! I wanted that b***h to die a painful death. I was so fed up with her. Whenever I saw you with her I cried. Cried like a sorry b***h!"She yelled while sheding a tear.

I felt a little bad. But I had to do it.

"Shut up...just shut up.I don't want to hear your sap story."I said. Then I did the deed. Malon lay dead on top of the silo.

I climbed on impulse I ran back to the castle. I ran crying. I failed...I failed to protect Zelda. As I arived at the castle I ran to the bathroom. I sat down in the middle of the floor and cried. Then I had an idea. I looked at the marbel the new invention of the water pump it made it easy to fill up the tub. I filled it to the brim,and wrote a note.

**Dear King Harakin,**

**I'm so sorry.**

**Link**

I put the note on the floor and lay down in the tub. I was drowning myself. I was running out of air when I felt strong hands on the hems of my tunic. It was Daruinia.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey,I was on this HUGE writers block! I still have one but I'll write anyway! Also because of my writers block this will be a short chapter.**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

Darunia pulled me up by the hem's of my shirt and yelled.

"LINK! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"

"Killing myself," I got out of the tub. "I failed to protect Zelda. She died because of me"

Darunia gave me a dirty look and smirked.

"Who said Zelda was dead? Link,she was shot in the arm."

I started to perk up. I ran out the door and was followed by Darunia.

We finally arived at Lon Lon Ranch. With Malon dead,there was no danger. I saw Zelda lying on the grass with her father by her. I ran over to Zelda. Blood ran down her arm. I beckoned Darunia over. I remeber the leavs that I used for my stomach. I reached into my pouch but to my disapointment i had none left.

"Darunia,do you have any potions or something for Zelda's arm?" I asked.

"I had a feeling something like this might happen so I brought over some vial's of potion." He read off the names of the potion's. "Anti-burn potion,Zora fins,...ah ha Sarbel!"

"What's Sarbel?"I asked.

"Goron piss mixed with Keese claws."He Whisperd with a grin.

Darunia droped a bit of the liquid onto Zelda's arm. I took Zelda in my arms.

"Why is she not awake?" I said,concerned.

"Her Heart rate need's to incresse or elese we'll lose her." Darunia explained.

I was so scared. What could I do?

**Tell me what you guy's think. How should her Heart rate incresse? Will Zelda wake up? Find out in the next chapter! Wait...nah I'm not gonna be a jerk. Here is the rest of the chapter :D**

I thought of way's to incresse her Heart rate. Then I had a flash back.

_I remember Zelda's father saying something about the Heart. When we were 11 I remember Zelda asking her dad._

_"Father,what does it mean if someone's Heart beats really fast? Because my Heart beats REALLY fast when I'm around Link."_

_"Well it can mean your really exited because your around someone specail. Or your really nervous."_

"That's it!" I yelled.

I knew what to do. I leaned over to Zelda's lip's and kissed her. A soft groan escaped Zelda's mouth. I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Link...Link why are you so wet?" Zelda said.

I told her everything.

"LINK! Don't ever try to kill yourself again! I'd be misrable. So Malon's dead huh."


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay guy's...I'm sorry. I'm not gonna continue ChildHood of a Hero. In fact I'm Probably not gonna write anymore storys for . I may be leveing. I'm not gonna go AWOL. I'm having major issues in real life. The issues aren't giving me time to think. To much IRL(In Real Life) Conflicts. Now I said MAYBE. If those issues clear up...I will be back in buissness. I MAY continue ChildHood Of a Hero. If anyone can help me it would help. Thank you for Listening again. For the first time...or maybe even the last time...we share this moment.-**

**SAVIOR OF HYRULE**


End file.
